Mirror Image
by rubisora18117
Summary: Heero has been acting weird ever since the re-release of Duel Monsters. Since when did he know anything about running a multi-billon dollar company?
1. Prologue: The Frozen Boy

**Disclaimer:** Since fanfics technically break copyright laws, I say this in the hope that I don't get sued. I don't own Gundam Wing or Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Summary:** Heero has been acting weird ever since the re-release of Duel Monsters. Since when did he know anything about running a multi-billon dollar company?

**Warnings:** This fanfic contains shonen-ai (boy love), language, OOC, maybe OCs, and minor AU-ness. Also, I'm more of a Yu-Gi-Oh fan then Gundam Wing, but I still like both series. With that said, I haven't seen Gundam Wing in it's entirety in ages, so my memory is rusty on it. With that said, you will notice I will lean more towards the Yu-Gi-Oh side despite the setting. That said, I will try to keep things basic for both fandoms. If anything I say is incorrect, let me know.

**Random Talk:** Wow, I never thought I would actually think about writing a Gundam Wing fic, let alone a crossover. I write ygo fics for crying out loud! But, then I had to look at Japanese voice actors. That led to the idea for this fic. Hopefully, I don't upset fans of either series…

* * *

Mirror Image

Prologue: The Frozen Boy

AC 180

A man worked on a computer in the dark. Noise from various machines were the only sound aside from the typing the man made. His only companion seemed to be a three-year-old boy in a glass tube, frozen in time: a boy who has been dead to the world for centuries.

A door opened behind the man, revealing another man in a suit. He stared at the one on the computer. He knew that the doctor would be upset about the news he had. Ever since he had been hired to take care of the boy, the doctor was intrigued about his history.

"The higher-ups want to wake him," the man in the suit said. "They want the information and then get rid of him."

"I think not!" the doctor yelled turning around. "First off, his memory might be so damaged, he wouldn't be useful. For another, he could be an interesting subject to study. His intelligence was truly amazing even at age 8. He has great technical skills. Not to mention his strength is fairly above average."

"I know, I know. But they already suspect I'm a colony supporter. I can't help you get what you want this time."

"What if I take him? Security here is still pre-colony. No one bothered to even try to upgrade down here since this place technically doesn't exist. It will be easy to take him."

"Fine, but I don't know anything about this." There was a brief pause that the only sound were the machines. "What are you going to do with him?"

"I have an idea. Are you still in contact with your cousin, Lowe?"

"Of course. He's still in the hitman business. Why?"

"Perfect. Give me his contact information. He may prove to be useful for me."

"Fine. I'll send it to you on a secure line. And J…"

"What?"

"Good luck. I have a feeling he will be important."

* * *

TBC

**Random talk:** Hope that was satisfactory. There's too much dialogue in my opinion. But, I'm doing this between classes.

Now for an important announcement: this story is one of many that I have posted to see which one I should focus on. Right now, there is a poll that will be up for one month. It will determine which fic I will work on. So, if you like this fic, go vote for it! You can pick up to two fics. Every vote counts!

Don't forget to review!

Rubi-chan, over and out!


	2. Chapter 1: Mystery

**Decision on use of 5D's plot:** Yeah, not going to happen. Sorry if you actually liked 5D's. I just really don't care for it. So, the only part of 5D's actually making an appearance is Neo Domino City. Also, there are _**no**_syncro monsters at all! I'm still trying to get my head around the concept… I'm sticking to the good old rules from Yu-Gi-Oh and GX. So it has been said, so it will be.

**Random talk:** Results of the poll are at the end of the fic! (If you haven't read my profile.)

**Note:** The italic text has a purpose besides stressing something. All will be revealed later. Just know that bold-italics are for someone talking to another person and bold is a computer talking. This may change over time depending on what is going on.

* * *

Mirror Image

Chapter 1: Mystery

It was a year after the Mariemaia incident and all was rather peaceful. The young Gundam pilots decided to either live in one of the many Winner manors or, in the case of Wufei, somewhere nearby. It was convenient because it was just outside the city where the main Preventers headquarters was located for those times they were needed.

Out of all of them, only Wufei was a full time agent along with Zechs, his boyfriend. To find out Wufei was with Zechs wasn't that unexpected. The blonde man really didn't feel comfortable not knowing what was going on with his sister. Thus, Noin and Zechs split up and Noin left for Mars.

Trowa and Quatre had been together not long after the first war. No one knew until Mariemaia. Besides being a part-time agent, Trowa also helped out with the circus when needed. For the most part, he helps Quatre with WEI when it comes to minor stuff.

Duo and Heero also stayed at Quatre's manor. It was only recently they got together when Duo opened a scrap yard in the city and Heero offered to help out. Their relationship is still secret to the public in fear of Relena's wrath. Usually, they would be seen together, making it seem like they were good friends. There were times when Heero would take off, but no one worried, thinking it was only normal for him.

One day in the middle of January, things started to change. Quatre was in his office, looking over some documents for WEI. One of the companies under WEI was having some problems. Reorganizing Kaiba Enterprises had been giving him problems for a while now because of the military division. It was their pride and joy besides what people call "Kaiba Corp", the games and entertainment division.

Kaiba Corp was the only division that ran like it was a company on its own. The reason being is that they still followed the ideals of Kaiba Seto, the CEO who changed a once weapons company to one that focused on bringing joy to children. In a way, Kaiba became a role model to not only children, but business men since he was only 15 when he took over. Even Quatre looked up to him.

There was a firm knock on the door, snapping Quatre out of his concentration. The door opened to reveal Heero. Without having Heero say anything, the blond teen realized it was already time for lunch.

"I'll be right there," Quatre sighed, looking back at the paper in his hand. "Kaiba Enterprises is giving me some problems again. I'm trying to convince the military division that they need to change the items they are designing or else I'll have to shut them down. Not to mention almost everyone wants me to get rid of Kaiba Corp since it barely makes any money."

There was silence for a minute before a hand snatched the paper Quatre was reading. Quatre snapped up his head to see Heero reading the sheet. There had been a different look in his eyes that had made it seem like the one in front of him was Heero. He looked more like someone who handled this kind of thing every day.

"Get rid of them," Heero said.

"What?" Quatre yelled. Shock was apparent on his face.

"Get rid of them," Heero repeated. "The only thing needed these days in terms of weapons is for defense. The military division is not needed in its entirety. You do have the power, right?"

"Um, yeah… I guess I could do that. But what about Kaiba Corp?"

"Leave it. Duel Monsters was brought back six months ago and is slowly gaining popularity. Nothing could be better for Kaiba Corp since the main product they focused on was Duel Monsters. They are the only company that has the right to manufacture any form of holographic system for that game."

"Not really. Soon after the first colony, they stopped making them since Duel Monsters wasn't as big as it had been originally. Since Seto Kaiba disappeared, his younger brother, Mokuba, said that if production of any form of Duel Disk was stopped, the only way someone could start it up once more is if they had the original patent. No one knows where they are."

"That does pose a problem. No matter. Just do not get rid of Kaiba Corp."

"Fine, I won't. But, Heero, how do you know so much about this?"

Heero just smirked before leaving the young CEO.

* * *

Later that night, Duo watched his lover search the closet for his suitcase. Once more, Heero was off to who knows where for who knows how long. His secondary laptop was already packed in a silver metal briefcase. That meant that he was looking for the mysterious black suitcase no one that no one has seen what was inside.

"Can't you tell me _where_ you're going?" Duo wined. "I gave up asking what you were going to do long time ago."

"Japan," Heero answered. "Shouldn't be longer then two weeks."

"Two weeks? Why so long this time? The longest you've been gone has been a week."

"It is different this time. More is involved than usual." Duo sighed, expecting that answer. Heero never told anyone what he had been doing on these trips for the past six months, and it was starting to get on Duo's nerves. Not that he would show it, but he was damn close to demanding the truth.

"Just remember to call. Oh, and bring back something! Like Ramune or Pocky! Or something just as good!"

"I'll try. Behave."

Duo just smiled. They both knew that was something he couldn't promise.

* * *

Neo Domino City (1) still had that futuristic feel, as if it came out of a science fiction movie or novel. Everything still looked new and clean. Few buildings from the time of the great duelist stood. Famous places like Kame Game Shop and Black Crown (2) were still in business and still going strong since the revival of Duel Monsters.

On the outskirts of the city stood the original Kaiba Manor, now a museum for all things Duel Monsters. It was just as it was back when the Kaiba family lived there with some minor changes to help it stand the toll of time. Supposedly, many of Kaiba Seto's secrets and work was hidden somewhere within the walls of the mansion.

Security was as strong as it was when the mansion was still in use. Everyone that believed the rumor of the hidden secrets was true wanted to have even a minute just to look for it. To this day, no one has even gotten close to finding it. That didn't stop the figure, a teenage boy, hiding in a nearby forest outside the gates.

"Looks like there are less guards and more cameras these days. Idiots… That just makes it easier for me."

_** "Sure you can do this?"**_

"Please, I've already broken in before. If I'm right, no one knows about the room. What we want is there. Besides, only a handful of people have access to that room, and most of them are dead."

_** "Just get it over with. The loop should start soon."**_

"Someone is touchy today… If you want to get some gifts, I know just to place."

_** "Hn."**_

The teen smirked, making a dash for the wall and jumping over it with ease. He headed for a patch of grass, searching for something. Finding a chain attached to the ground, he pulled it to reveal a hidden passage. Making sure no one was around; he entered the dark room and closed the hatch.

Bookcases filled the room making it look like a library, a layer of dust made it evident no one had been there in centuries. One book in particular was part of the reason the teen was there. He lifted the book, making the bookcase move to reveal a metal door and an access panel. He walked up to the panel, letting it scan his eye. The door opened.

Inside, three large screens and computer consoles made up the small room. Just like the previous room, dust was layered on everything. With a flip of a switch and a press of a button, the ancient computer started up. A blue screen appeared with white text that normally came with start-up. It was replaced with another blue screen and the words 'Seto Kaiba'.

**"Running identity verification protocol. Please state your name."**

"Cut the crap. You know who I am. You wouldn't even start up without my iris scan now."

**"Sorry, old habits are hard to delete. You know, this is the second time you had to break into your own house!"**

"At least this time it isn't for some psycho after my company. Look, I'm in a rush here. I want you to transfer some info to a disk while I find the paperwork, wherever that brat put them. We're going to make sure Duel Monsters comes back with style."

* * *

TBC

(1) Neo Domino City – this is one of my few references to Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds I am going to use.

(2) Kame Game Shop and Black Crown – for those who don't know much about Yu-Gi-Oh, Kame Game Shop is the store Yuugi's grandfather runs while Black Crown is a game shop owned by Otogi (aka Duke). No clue if they still exist in 5Ds, but I don't care about 5Ds.

**Random talk:** I'm sure most of you know what's going on now. Hear me out! You have to admit this is a creative way of combining the two shows! If you dislike the idea, please don't flame too harshly.

I actually had to watch one episode of Yu-Gi-Oh again because I forgot how this one scene went. Oh, I also went off the English version for that part since I didn't want to waste hours trying to find the Japanese version.

**Deck style:** I need some help! I already have concepts of what kind of deck Heero, Duo, and Quatre are going to use in the brief moments. I just need some ideas of what kind Trowa, Wufei, and Zechs would use. Please know that I just need a general idea that I can use for banter as I will never write a duel for the three.

**Poll results:** In the end, there was a tie between two fics. To honor the tie (unlike I was going to do originally), I will work on both fics. Therefore, the two fics that will be updated are….

**Mirror Image**

and

**The Forgotten One**

To Angelic Duels fans: you are very lucky that I want to get to Fubuki before the hiatus. I promise to do at least two, if not three, more chapters before focusing on the winning stories.

Thank you to all who voted! I'm sorry to those who liked the other fics in the poll. As soon as these two are finished, I will post a new chapter to signify a new poll. New fics will be added to the poll, giving more options!

**IMPORTANT:** Updates might be slow. I recently had knee surgery and have to go to physical therapy three times a week. I will get them out as soon as I can. Please don't be upset about delays. I have written up to chapter 5 way before the poll was posted, so consider yourselves lucky.

Until next time!

Rubai-chan, over and out!


	3. Chapter 2: Tournaments

**Random talk:** Forgot to say this last chapter. I twisted some facts about patents and copyrights. There is a reason behind this.

Also, despite being a Yu-Gi-Oh fan, I tend to forget the rules to the card game. Trust me, some of the rules are kinda complicated (like chains). I also don't know every card in the game and what the effects are. So, I will be basing some cards off the anime. And if I'm wrong on some of the rules, screw it. The anime barely follows them!

**Excuse:** Okay, so I don't have one for this fic... I really do have several chapters finished, but I just never got around to posting them. With two knee surgeries (yes, since the last chapter I had another) and recovery, I kinda wasn't really in the mood. Not to mention I kept losing the flash drive with the fics... -_-;

**Note:** Card's attack and defense points are at the end of the chapter. All card info is from Janime. If you want the link to the sites, they are in my profile towards the end.

"_**Speak"**_ person talking to another person (same two people from last chapter).

* * *

Chapter 2

Tournaments

It has been a week since Heero left for Japan. He would give updates everyday, which pleased Duo. Not to mention Heero promised to get some autographs since a big Duel Monsters tournament happened to take place the same time he was there.

Duo wasn't the only one who enjoyed this ancient game. Quatre found the different strategies people used interesting. How some people played would reflect their personalities. Trowa would just say the game was interesting in general, never explaining further when someone asked. Wufei would deny with vengeance that he actually had a deck of his own. As for Heero, no one knew the reason behind his interest.

So, when a tournament aired on TV, it wasn't surprising that those who weren't busy would gather to watch it. Each one had their own duelist they would cheer for, but there was one that stood out the most. The duelist named Kaibaman.

It was unusual for a duelist to use an alias, let alone one named after a useless and weak card. (1) Not to mention he would dress up as it. He also used a deck that was similar to that of Seto Kaiba whom the card was based off. Some attribute the rise of Duel Monsters to him with his classic style of dueling.

"Man, I wish they would have those Duel Disks," Duo wined as he watched the tournament on the TV. "I bet they were so much more convenient! Plus they were kinda cool."

"Too bad they can't manufacture them," Quatre sighed. "Kaiba Corp is the only company that could. But there was a clause that if production stopped, it would stop for good until some form of ownership or blueprints were found. Not to mention that the design changed since the original version. I believe the last version was something like a motorcycle."

"Motorcycles for a child's card game?" Wufei remarked. "Did these people have any brains at all?"

"Parents felt the same way," Quatre responded. "That was a factor in the game's decline. The concept was popular for a long time. It was just all of a sudden parents were against it."

"Guys, quiet!" Duo yelled. "The match is almost over! Kaibaman is going to win!"

Silence filled the room as the four young men watched the conclusion of the duel. Currently, Kaibaman had X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank, all of which were in attack mode. His opponent only had Judge Man, with no card in his hand or in his spell and trap zone. The other duelist knew it was over as it was written all over his face. He knew his defeat was at hand, despite still having 2000 life points compared to Kaibaman's 1000.

"I must say, this has been one of the better duels I've had," Kaibaman said. "But it ends here. I fuse my three monsters XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Kaibaman took his three monsters to his graveyard and placed a new card on the field. Just as he did that, the three monsters started to change their form in order to fit together. As soon as that was done, a single monster was left. The XYZ Dragon Cannon stood, ready to attack. (2)

"Looks like this is the end, people!" The commentator on the TV exclaimed. "Kaibaman just summoned one of his most powerful monsters!"

"Now, I activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's ability!" Kaibaman continued. "By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one of your cards on the field. And since you only have one card on the field, your Judge Man is destroyed." The opponent discarded the monster as Judge Man was broken into small pieces. "Attack his life points directly, XYZ Dragon! End this duel!" Lasers came out of various locations and went straight to the opponent, dropping his life points to zero.

"And that's it!" the commentator yelled. "Kaibaman has just defeated Tetsu Ushio!" (3) The crowd in the stadium erupted in cheer at Kaibaman's latest victory.

"So cool!" Duo yelled as he jumped up. "Man, what I would give to duel Kaibaman just once!"

"You would be destroyed," Trowa stated.

"Who cares!" Duo said. "It would still be an honor!"

"Master Quatre," a maid said as she walked up to the group. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but a package just came in from Neo Domino City. There is no way of telling who it is from or why it was sent. I'm sorry I signed for it without letting you know beforehand, but it said it was urgent."

"It is okay," Quatre said. "And thank you for letting me know. I can take it now."

The maid handed the thick manila envelope to Quatre, bowed, and walked away. Quatre examined the envelope carefully. It seemed innocent enough, but he knew things weren't always as they seem. Seeing no threat, he opened it. He was completely unaware of the announcement made on the TV at the same time.

"Now, a spokesperson from Industrial Illusions has an important announcement about the next big tournament," the commentator said. The screen switched to a man in his thirties in a three-piece black business suit on a platform in the middle of the arena floor. He had a dark tan, as if he was from some middle east or something. Yet, his platinum blond hair says otherwise. Warm violet eyes displayed amusement from the last duel.

"That was truly a splendid duel just now!" the man said. "Every duel in this tournament was wonderful! You should all be proud to call yourselves duelist!

"Now onto the reason I am here. In four months, a new tournament will take place here in Neo Domino City! In honor of the great duelist of past, the president of Industrial Illusions has created the Neo Battle City Tournament!

"Back in the days of Yuugi Mouto, Seto Kaiba, and Katsuya Jonouchi, a great tournament was held hosted by Seto Kaiba himself. He called it the Battle City Tournament. This caused Duel Monsters to evolve. Duel Disks were introduced along with new rules of how to play. Only the best duelists were allowed to enter.

"Neo Battle City will run similarly, though there will be differences from the original. Those how have enough points on their dueling card may enter. Instead of a city wide duel spree, duels will be held in arenas across the city due to the lack of Duel Disks. The loser is not required to forfeit one of their cards to the winner, only if both duelist consent.

"Also, if you lose a duel, you are out of the tournament. Duelists for each round will be chosen at random unless duelists request an opponent and both parties agree to the duel. Once more, these rules are due to the lack of the Duel Disks. More information about the tournament will be released as it comes.

"As for the prize, the president of Industrial Illusions will be there to award the winner with a rare deck! Not only that, but the winner will have the honor of playing a tag-team duel with the president and their choice opponents!

"So go out and win some points! Good luck to you all and show us some amazing duels!"

"Did you hear that guys!" Duo yelled, jumping up and down. "The president is actually going to show his face! No one knows who he is!"

"That deck must be powerful to be given as a prize," Trowa said.

"A chance to prove you strength against other high caliber duelist," Wufei said. "Who could pass up such an opportunity?"

"I can't believe it!" Quatre exclaimed suddenly.

"I know!" Duo responded. "Isn't it amazing?"

"No, not the tournament!" Quatre said. "I mean what I just got in the mail! Its unbelievable!"

"Explain," Trowa said.

"Someone just sent me the original blueprints for the Duel Disks!"

* * *

"That was too easy," Kaibaman said as he took off his helmet in his changing room. "Hm… Neo Battle City tournament… Might be interesting, but it will not be the same. He won't be there…"

_**"I will enter then."**_

"No. Someone set it up so I would want to enter. Whoever the president of Industrial Illusions is knows who I am. I can't deny such an invitation."

_**"Fine."**_

"Only one thing that bothers me. Battle City was created to draw out the Rare Hunters and the God Cards. I can't be the only target."

_** "Hn… I'll look more into it when we return. We could also hack into the company."**_

"No need. They went to the trouble, so might as well humor them. By the way, your friend must have gotten it by now. I think a few changes are ahead for the tournament."

_**"If he's my friend, then he is yours as well."**_

"Urg… Don't even think about giving a speech on friendship. I've had enough for one lifetime."

_**"I'm not. It is only logic."**_

"Point taken." The man behind Kaibaman smirked. Blue eyes looked at a mirror. Two sets of identical blue eyes stared back. "We are, after all, the same."

* * *

"Sir, the response to the tournament was instant," the man from the tournament said. "By the time of the tournament, the popularity of the game will have doubled."

"Perfect!" a man sitting at a large desk said. "It'll be just like old times! You know you're nicer than your ancestor, Ishtar." (4)

"I guess that's a complement," the man named Ishtar said, laughing. "You think your plan will work? Sure, it worked for Seto Kaiba because of the rare card rule."

"Oh, they'll come. Once we announce what the prize really is, people will sign up in like crazy! Plus it will draw _him_ out."

"If you say so. I must go and make some arrangements. Also, a Quatre Rabbera Winner called me on my way here. He said he found something that may change a few things."

"Winner? As in the kid that people call the modern day Seto Kaiba and the CEO of WEI? I'll contact him as soon as I can. Go, you have work."

Ishtar bowed and left the man alone. The man turned the chair around to look at the view of Neo Domino City. Being the president of Industrial Illusions had its perks in that he could choose where he worked. The man smiled has he took out a deck of Duel Monster cards. He picked up the top card and smiled.

"So, Seto… Shall we show them why we're the best?" the man said as he looked at a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

* * *

TBC

**Cards Mentioned**

Kaibaman: Attack: 200, Defense: 700

X-Head Cannon: Attack: 1800, Defense: 1500

Y-Dragon Head: Attack: 1500, Defense: 1600

Z-Metal Tank: Attack: 1500, Defense: 1300

Judge Man: Attack: 2200, Defense: 2500

XYZ Dragon Cannon: Attack: 2800, Defense: 2600

(1) As stated above, Kaibaman has a weak attack and defense power. The only cards I can think of off the top of my head who have just as bad stats is Kuriboh who has 300 attack and 200 defense and Winged Kuriboh who's stats are the same as Kuriboh only with an effect. The problem is that Kaiba is the only one who can use Kaibaman to its full potential since the card allows you to sacrifice the card to summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon, which Kaiba is the only one that has a playable version of. Therefore, Kaibaman is the weakest card in the series that I know of.

(2) Fusion monsters usually need a card along with the certain monsters to play. Some monsters, like XYZ Dragon Cannon do not need this card, only discard the cards needed.

(3) My tribute to Season Zero (the series that never aired in America and the manga series before what Shonen Jump calls Duelists). The first villain ever in the series was a bully named Ushio. I just used a character's name from 5Ds for him.

(4) No, it is not Malik, exactly.

**Random talk: **Why the heck did I chose Ushio? He was never my favorite villain from Yu-Gi-Oh, and 5Ds Ushio scares me because of the dub voice actor is Dan Green, AKA Yami… I could have chosen from a long list of villains, but I went with Ushio… I guess I'll never know why…

Rubi-chan, over and out!


	4. Chapter 3: Suspicions and Knowing

**Random talk:** Shorter then I hoped it would be. Oh well.

I felt guilty about not posting sooner, so here you go!

"_Speak"_ person B talking to person A (same people as past chapters).

* * *

Chapter 3

Suspicions and Knowing

"Hey, Quat! It's time for lunch!" Duo chirped, poking his head into Quatre's study. "Heero made pizza!"

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed looking up from the computer. "Perfect! I wanted to talk to you alone. Come in and lock the door after you."

Duo gave Quatre an odd look, but still did as the blond said. After locking the door, Quatre motioned Duo over and looked at the computer screen again.

"There was a letter that came with the blueprints last week," Quatre said. "Where did Heero go again?"

"Japan. What about it?"

"Did you notice where the Duel Monster merchandise Heero got you came from?"

"Kame Game Shop. Wait, isn't that in Neo Domino City?"

"Correct. The letter also came from there as well. Heero's trip and the postmark on the letter are in the same timeframe. So, I decided to run the handwriting across my database."

"Let me guess, it matches Heero's, right?"

"Yes and no. Yes, it matches Heero's handwriting, but not every document. For some odd reason, his handwriting is different on several documents _after_ the war. I understand it could be a reflex, but there are two distinct different styles."

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but Heero has to have a reason if he is behind this. I'll respect Heero's privacy. If things get too dangerous, which might happen considering we are talking about Heero, I will step in."

"I wasn't asking you to do anything. It's just, Heero knows more then he let us believe. Things that would not make sense for him to know."

"Drop it. Just forget about it for now. Right now, the pizza is getting cold!" All Quatre could do was laugh in response.

* * *

Later that night, Quatre decided to play his violin. It had been a few weeks since he last played due to his job and Duo dragging them to nearby Duel Monsters tournaments. It also gave him some alone time without any worries.

Trowa was over at Wufei and Zechs' place for a mission Lady Une had requested his help with. Duo was dueling Heero for what must be the tenth time that night, determined to win against the Asian. He wasn't expecting any calls, and there was nothing urgent to attend to. Of course, this peace couldn't last.

A knock came from the door, interrupting Quatre's current song. The blond sighed and placed his violin down. He was slightly annoyed that someone interrupted him, but knew it had to have been important.

"I'm sorry, sir," one of his numerous maids said as she walked into the room. "There is a call from Industrial Illusions regarding something you wished to talk about. It seemed important, so…"

"Thank you, Claire," Quatre said, smiling. "I'll take it in my office."

The maid named Claire bowed and walked away. Quatre sighed once more as he put his violin back into its case. He wondered why it took so long for a response from the company, seeing as he called them the same day as the tournament a week ago. The only thing that could cause the delay was Neo Battle City, which was four months away.

There was a light flashing on the phone on the desk, alerting Quatre of a waiting call. Quatre pressed the flashing button and turned towards the computer. A blond man in his thirties appeared on the screen. His hair was slightly messy, yet neat at the same time. His brown eyes radiated warmth and kindness that was reflected by his smile.

"Quatre Rabbera Winner, am I correct?" the man asked, at which he received a nod in response. It was obvious that the man was Japanese and might have grown up in the streets instead of in coming from a high-class family with his accent, yet his English was still flawless. "I'm calling on behalf of Industrial Illusions. My name is Joseph Wheeler. Sorry for the delay in response for your call last week."

"It is understandable," Quatre said with a smile. "I'm sure you received a copy of some documents that were sent to me recently."

"We received it three days ago, which was one of the reasons for the delay of this call since we wanted to review them. None of us expected blue prints for the Duel Disk to appear out of nowhere. I understand you have control over everything related to Kaiba Industries, including Kaiba Corp."

"Yes. I am hoping to have enough disks for those participating in Neo Battle City before it starts. I believe it would be an excellent time to release them. Don't you agree, Mr. Wheeler?"

"That is what the president was hoping. He also wants to meet you in person, if that is okay with you."

Quatre froze for a second at that. The mysterious president of Industrial Illusions was offering to meet in person. Duo would absolutely flip over that.

"It would be an honor!" Quatre said with enthusiasm, making the Joseph laugh a little. "When and where?"

"How about a week from today? You could come out here to Neo Domino or he could arrange it so he would be there. You can even bring some guests, of course not to the meeting. The president is a little wary about letting others see him."

"Of course! I'll be there in a week."

"Excellent! You can call me back later to inform me on who will be coming or if will you make your own travel plans."

* * *

"I see your conversation with Mr. Winner went well, Mr. _Wheeler_," Ishtar said from the door way.

"He should be here in a week, maybe with some friends," Joseph said, looking up from his computer. "Remember what you have to do."

"I know. Look into anyone Mr. Winner brings with him. That might be hard considering they may be Gundam Pilots. If what Lady Une says about them is true, I won't be able to trail them without getting their attention."

"Which is what I'm hoping for. I need the best for security on this. If the Rare Hunters of today are anything like the ones I dealt with, they will do anything to get the prize once we release what it is."

"Which reminds me, what is the prize?"

"Something only one person can use to their full potential. Someone who I know will win. Not to mention his pride as a duelist will be on the line."

* * *

Duo stared at Quatre in disbelief while Heero's face was as neutral as ever. Quatre just smiled back innocently. The blond had explained his conversation with Joseph from last night. He already confirmed Trowa, Wufei, and Zechs would be able to make it. All that was left were the two in front of him.

"You get to meet the president of Industrial Illusion?" Duo yelled. "No fair! What's the point of going to Neo Domino if Heero and I are left out?"

"There's always Kaiba Land," (1) Quatre pointed out. "I heard that if you duel machines at certain levels, you can get Duel Points. Not to mention there's Kaiba Manor that acts as a museum for Duel Monsters."

"Fine," Duo sighed. "What about you, Hee-chan?"

"Hn…"

"Great!" Quatre chirped. "I'll contact Mr. Wheeler and let him know what is going on. Maybe we could leave early to explore the city. I'm sure Heero could give us a tour."

Heero gave Quatre a look of puzzlement. In return, Quatre smiled sweetly. Duo didn't miss this exchange nor Quatre's silent words that came with his expression.

I know you're hiding something.

* * *

"Quatre knows."

_"Not completely .You and I both know it is only a suspicion. If anything, he thinks we're involved in all of this somehow. Maybe about me, but that's it."_

"That letter was too risky."

"_There was a reason why I hand wrote that letter. We can't keep this hidden from everyone. They would think we're crazy if we tell them straight out. If Quatre figures it out, he would help convince the others. You trust them. No one would believe this but I trust them as well."_

"Hn…"

_"I promise not to do any thing risky like I've been told I do on a regular basis. Remember I promised you I wouldn't let harm come to you if I could. I won't let harm come to people I care about."_

"And I would do the same for you. No one hurts my family."

_"Heh… It's amazing we are two different people, yet we are the same."_

"A reflection that is both real and not."

The two boys looked at one another in the mirror. Identical smirks appeared on both faces. They open their mouths to speak what is on their minds. Three words were said.

"A mirror image."

* * *

TBC

(1) Kaiba Land is kinda like Disney Land only for Duel Monsters. Obviously, Kaiba built it.

**Random talk:** Gah! Once more I end in an OOC line. Oh, if you know both Yu-Gi-Oh dub and sub names, you have a better understanding on what is going on.

Rubi-chan, over and out!


	5. Chapter 4: Ghost of the Past

**Random Talk:** I just noticed I've been giving Quatre a lot of lines. I don't mean to, it's just he plays a key role in the beginning of the story. It's just weird for me since I tend to focus on my top three favorite characters in a series.

"_**speak"**_ person A talking to person B (same people as past chapters)

"_speak"_ person B talking to person A (same people as past chapters)

* * *

Chapter 4

Ghost of the Past

The flight to Neo Domino was rather uneventful for the former Gundam pilots. The same couldn't be said to the other passengers who had to deal with them. No one dare complain after one look at Heero. At least everyone survived a sugar-high Duo during the long flight.

It was decided to leave the next day for Japan since Trowa, Wufei, and Zechs had Preventer business in Neo Domino City. They were to look into a group called the Neo Rare Hunters and see what their plans were. Why they were assigned such a task was unknown. The group was only interested in collecting rare Duel Monsters cards. But Heero had a different opinion.

They were in their hotel room, talking about the mission. Every time someone mentioned Rare Hunters, Heero's eyes would flash. Everyone noticed this, but couldn't figure out why Heero reacted that way. It was when Wufei mentioned that the group could just be some street thugs and weren't as dangerous enough that three ex-Gundam pilots were needed that Heero put in his two cents.

"They'll stop at nothing to achieve their goal," Heero said, "even murder."

"Just for a card game?" Duo asked. "Really, Heero, murder might be a little extreme."

"Duel Monsters is more then a game," Heero replied. "There is a dark history behind it not many know, even back then."

"Then how do you know?" Zechs asked. "Supposedly they were in the first Battle City, but not much is known about them. (1) Now you are saying all this is more then just a game."

"Long story. I'll explain later."

Everyone reluctantly dropped it, but still kept what they learned in their mind. Duo glanced at Quatre, knowing that the blond was making connections to what has been going on. He had to admit, Quatre might have been on the right track with Heero. How much did Heero really know?

* * *

"I'll be off now," Quatre said as he got his briefcase. "Remember, I have my cell phone turned on. You know the name of the café I'm going to, just in case of emergency."

"Alright, mother!" Duo yelled sarcastically. "Heero and I'll be fine. We're just going to Kaiba Manor since Kame Game Shop is off-limits today."

"Sorry. You know the café where my meeting is taking place is nearby there. We can stop by there tomorrow."

"Go," Heero said. "You will be late."

Quatre nodded as he walked out of the door. It was decided since he left sooner then planned; the meeting with the head of Industrial Illusions was that day. Instead of meeting at Industrial Illusion's Japan office, they were going to meet at a small café. Why a high profile would want to meet in a public place was beyond Quatre. The only request was that Quatre would dress in casual clothes so he wouldn't attract attention.

"You're getting better, kid!" a man with a street accent said in Japanese. "You might even live up to your name!"

For some odd reason, Quatre looked to where the voice came from. Joseph Wheeler stood in front of an old shop talking to a kid with spiky, tri-colored hair. The sign near the door said Kame Game Shop.

"Thanks, mister!" the kid said beaming. His violet eyes were shining with pride. "I'm gonna be the King of Games!"

Joseph laughed and rubbed the kid's hair. Just as soon as he said his goodbyes with the kid, he noticed Quatre standing a few feet a way, amused with the scene before him.

"Mr. Wheeler, I see you come here often," Quatre said.

"Long story," Joseph said. "We better get to the café before the crowd starts to come."

Quatre nodded and followed Joseph to the café. There, they grabbed a table and place their order with the waitress. An awkward silence came between the two.

"Care to explain why you're here instead of your boss?" Quatre asked after a few minutes.

"Well, I kinda lied about a few things," Joseph said.

"I figured as much," Quatre said. It was obvious now who the man in front of him really was. "I will not question why you left out your role in the company."

"There's that. But there's more than that. See, my name isn't really Joseph Wheeler. I use that so people will leave me alone. I just wasn't ready to deal with reality."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long, long story that would be better for another day. I will tell you this. My real name is Katsuya Jonouchi. And yes, I am the same one who was the number three duelist in the world centuries ago."

* * *

"You've got to see this, Heero!" Duo exclaimed as he dashed to display case that held a prototype of the Duel Disk. "This Kaiba fella was pretty advanced for his time to come up with this!"

"Hn…" Heero replied, no where near Duo. Instead, he stood in front of a painting.

"Aw, come on Hee-chan! You can't stay there the whole time!"

"Go on," Heero said. "I'll catch up later." Duo sighed, knowing dragging Heero would do no good this time. He walked off to some other area, leaving Heero by himself.

Heero continued to stare at the painting, his eyes slowly filled with sadness. The painting was of two boys, one teenager and one child. Both wore identical white and gold Chinese-styled outfits. The teen had neat brown hair and piercing blue eyes, his face in a slight smirk that gave off an air of power. The younger had an innocent look with his long black hair styled in a messy manner and grey eyes showed happiness.

"Mokuba," Heero whispered before turning away, heading towards where Duo went.

It was at Kaiba's trophy room where Heero found his boyfriend. He expected Duo to be admiring all the different awards the young CEO acquired for different tournaments. Instead, Duo stared at a portrait of Seto Kaiba in interest.

"Hey, Heero," Duo said as soon as he sensed his lover. "If his hair was styled more like yours, you two could have been twins."

"We could be related," Heero said. "I could be a descendent of him or his brother."

"That would be so cool, wouldn't it?" Duo asked.

"Hn…"

* * *

Quatre stared in shock about what Joseph, now Jonouchi, just revealed. The person in charge of the revival of Duel Monsters was in fact one of the Great Duelists. How was it even possible considering cryogenics was only perfected at the start of the After Colony system? It was Jonouchi's laugh that brought Quatre back to the present.

"Sorry, that must have been a shock," Jonouchi said. "I know what you're thinking. The truth is that the technology for cryogenics was available back in my time, but no one knew if it would work. We couldn't wait to test it since lives where on the line. As you can see, it worked. Thank god Mokuba took control of that project. That kid was smarter then he let on."

"Amazing!" Quatre exclaimed softly.

"I know," Jonouchi said laughing once more. "I think we should get down to why we are here. You have the blue prints of the Duel Disks and control over Kaiba Corp. You said that you could have enough systems before the tournament. Am I correct?"

"That's right, Mr. Jonouchi," Quatre said as he switched to business mode.

"Please, call me Jonouchi. You remind me too much of my friend. Act pretty much the same way. Better yet, you can call me Jonouchi-kun. (2) It would feel like the old days."

"Uh, o-okay!" Quatre stuttered in surprise. "I was wondering how many duelists you are expecting for the tournament. That way I know the minimum amount needed."

"We'll have a better idea in three months," Jonouchi answered, "since that is when the cut-off date is for having enough points to enter. We're expecting more people trying to qualify after next week."

"May I ask why, Mr., I mean, Jonouchi-kun?"

"I'm sure you know about Rare Hunters by now. I believe some of your friends are looking into them as we speak."

"How did you-" Quatre started to say, wondering what was really going on, before Jonouchi interrupted.

"The original Rare Hunters were disbanded back in the first Battle City after Yuugi Mouto defeated Malik Ishtar in the finals. Recently, I have gotten word that they're back and more dangerous then before. I don't know what they are up to, but I know it could mean trouble. I informed Lady Une about this and why it could cause trouble."

"Then why do you think they would enter your tournament? It is not required for the loser to forfeit their rarest card to the winner... Unless it is the prize they are after."

"I can see why they call you the modern Seto Kaiba. Only you have a better personality. Even when you say something obvious, you still sound smart as all hell," Jonouchi laughed. He took out a deck of old Duel Monster cards from his jacket. "Next week, we will be announcing the grand prize. This is a one of a kind deck that had only one owner. There is only one person who could use it like it was meant to be. I have no doubt that person will win, but the Rare Hunters still pose a threat. Here, take a look."

Jonouchi passed the old cards to Quatre. At first glance, the cards looked well used, yet still in very good condition. Quatre flipped the first card to examine it closer. He gasped when he realized what was in his hands.

"This is…" Quatre whispered, completely lost for words. "Is this actually…"

"It's the real deal," Jonouchi said as he drank some of the coffee he ordered. "That is Seto Kaiba's deck. Those are the same exact cards he used. That is _his_ Blue Eyes White Dragon you hold in your hand."

* * *

_**"You are more quiet then usual."**_

_ "…"_

_**"I don't like it. It was a bad idea to go there today."**_

_ "It wasn't that. Not completely. It's just today is…"_

_**"Right, I remember. We can still go. We just need to drop Duo off."**_

_ "He can come if he wants. I'm sure he's hungry."_

_**"Are you suggesting we ignore Quatre's orders and go straight there?"**_

_ "I want… To see him…"_

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me here," Jonouchi said. "I hate coming here alone this time of year. You know, they rebuilt this café a few years ago. When I first came here, it was a convenient store."

"I guess this place is special to you," Quatre said.

"More then you realize. I better return to the office. Taylor starts to worry about me when I don't tell him where I went. Man, he's a sissy compared to his ancestor. Then again, I think he has an idea where I am."

"Something tells me I don't want to hear the full story."

"It's one of those things that you have to be there to actually understand the whole story. You can stay here for while. The people keep a tab for me since I come here often and they know I'm picking up your bill."

"That isn't necessary!" Quatre said while jumping up from his seat. "I mean, I just couldn't accept it. No offence or anything."

"I understand and insist I pay. It was my idea. Take care, kid. I'll see you soon."

Jonouchi walked away before Quatre could say anymore. He sighed and sat back down, thinking about everything Jonouchi told him. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he never noticed what was happening outside.

As soon as Jonouchi was out of the doorway of the café, he ran into someone. This caused what looked like a teenage girl and the person she was with to fall down. Being the gentleman he was, he tried to help out right away.

"I'm so sorry ma'am," he said. "I didn't see you there. Are you alright?"

"What did you just call me?" the "girl", now identified as a boy, yelled. "Why does everyone think I'm a girl because of the hair!"

"Duo," the other teen warned. He stood up and helped the other stand as well. They both looked at Jonouchi. The one named Duo was mad while the other's face was neutral. Yet, there was something hidden in his expression.

"Sorry!" Jonouchi said. "My first impression was that you were a girl. Don't get me wrong, I know a few guys with long hair. Look, here's ten bucks. Get something for you and your friend as my way of apologizing."

"Really? Sweet!" Duo said. "Come on, Heero! I want my hot coco!"

"Sure," Heero said. He followed Duo in, keeping one eye on Jonouchi. In return, Jonouchi watched him for a few seconds before giving him a smirk as he walked away.

"Heero?" Duo said with concern. "Something wrong? You recognize him?"

"No…" Heero answered quietly. "Just saw a ghost from the past."

Elsewhere, Jonouchi got into his car. After a few seconds of just sitting there, he burst into laughter. Thankfully, he decided to drive himself instead of taking a limo. It was typically a bad idea to give your employees of any kind any notions you weren't sane.

"You can change your look," Jonouchi said to himself. "You can change your name. But I'll always know it's you."

* * *

TBC

(1) According to GX, there was a second Battle City that took place between the first and when the series ended. At least, that is from what I can gather from Janime.

(2) Yuugi, being the polite teen he is, uses honorifics, like -kun and -chan. So, Jonouchi is saying that Quatre reminded him of Yuugi.

**Random talk:** If you haven't noticed by now, there will be people who associate Quatre with Yuugi besides Kaiba. It just makes my job easier when having characters from Yu-Gi-Oh interacting with him. Kinda…

Rubi-chan, over and out!


	6. Chapter 5: Shadows of the Past

**Random talk:** Man, I never knew I could get into a crossover like I am now. I swore I would never write one. Here I am, writing what is technically the sixth chapter (when taking the prologue into consideration) of a Yu-Gi-Oh/Gundam Wing crossover.

This chapter takes place during the last.

"_**speak"**_ person A talking to person B (same people as past chapters)

"_speak"_ person B talking to person A (same people as past chapters)

* * *

Chapter 5

Shadows of the Past

Wufei sighed for the tenth time in twenty minutes. He and Trowa were waiting for their contact in Kaiba Land. This contact evidently was the one who originally told the Preventers about the Rare Hunters. He gave them some of the information he had, but would only give all of it in person. Even then, Trowa and Wufei had to be the ones who retrieved the information.

The location for the meeting was unusual. Kaiba Land was a popular theme park for the area, drawing in crowds almost as large as any Disney park. Not to mention the large building just for Duel Monsters that had the odd name of Death-T. (1) With all the people there, it made identifying possible threats or who their informant could be.

At the same time, the in park café where the meeting was going to take place was ideal. Zechs, who's job was to point out anyone of interest, sat by himself on the outside part of the café while Wufei and Trowa waited inside. It helps that the café was also a popular meeting spot for that part of the park.

"Excuse me," a man said, catching both Wufei and Trowa off guard, "but I believe you boys are interested in spirits. Am I right?"

"Yes," Trowa said, motioning for the man to sit on the other side of the booth.

The man nodded as he took a seat. "I believe I should introduce myself. I'm Marik Ishtar, head of Public Relations for Industrial Illusions."

"You're the informant?" Wufei asked. It was a bit surprising someone in Marik's position to come out so freely. Instead of the suit they saw him wear at the tournament, he wore something more casual. A lavender tank-top, tan pants, and sneakers seemed out of place for him, not to mention the strange gold earrings and the kohl around his eyes.

Marik smiled. "Who better then the descendant of the one who started the Rare Hunters?" he asked, ignoring the hidden shock of the ones in front of him. "Besides, I'm not as famous as you guys. And thanks to the fact I look like my ancestor, people just think I'm some Duel Monster fanatic. Now, how about letting Mr. Marquise join us? I'm sure he would find some of this information interesting. In fact, I insist he joins us."

Wufei narrowed his eyes while Trowa showed no outward reaction. They could hear Zechs mutter to himself, wondering what was really going on. The man just walked right by him, seeming like he was just some tourist. Either he was getting rusty or there was more to Marik.

"Glad you could join us, Mr. Marquise," Marik said. "It's nice to finally meet you. I was always quite impressed with your records. One of the best when it comes to mobile suit combat, based of the data. "

"Okay, who the hell are you?" Zechs said. "You make it sound like you have quite a bit of information on me."

"Oh, not only you, but Mr. Chang and Mr. Barton here as well," Marik said calmly. "In fact, I have some on the other Gundam pilots and people that helped them. It was my job during the war."

"How is it that you still have that information?" Wufei practically yelled. A few people looked at them, curious as to what was going on. A quick glare from Wufei made them lose that curiosity fast.

"I know it is illegal to have any information like that," Marik said, "but I assure you, I'm the only one that has access to a database that stores it. Lady Une knows about the database and the fact that I have access. To be honest, I didn't expect that since I turned down her offer to join."

"You know the director?" Trowa asked.

"Oh, of course! She thought I was a double agent for OZ until the end of the war. Even then I had to tell her I was working for those old goats you boys took orders from after that whole incident. But, enough about the recent past. You're here for the Rare Hunters. I would advise you to start any recording device now."

They blinked at how blunt Marik was being. The man just said he was a traitor to OZ in front of an ex-OZ solider like it wasn't a big thing. Not to mention he was good enough to fool Lady Une that he was loyal to OZ through the war, yet here he was working for some toy company.

"My boss, myself, and Lady Une have talked about how the main mission would go. Right now, my boss should be explaining what is going on with the tournament to your friend, Mr. Winner, who would tell Mr. Maxwell and Mr. Yuy. This way, they can focus on the tournament aspect.

"You three get the Rare Hunters' background. No offense, but my boss felt that your friends would be better at dueling. He wants them to focus on the tournament while you guys try to pin down any possible rare hunters. It's important that we find any that managed to sneak in. We want to avoid any problems that may come up."

"Ishtar-san, your order," the waitress said. The three ex-pilots assumed it was a girl due to her feminine frame and voice despite having a flat chest. She wore the café uniform of a white button down shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Her hair was white and reached the middle of her back. Warm brown eyes shined with kindness and innocents. She had a cup of coffee and a slice of chocolate cake on a tray. "Oh, you have company today."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Marik?" Marik said with a huff as the woman place the drink and cake down. "Why don't you take your break now so I can introduce you to them?"

"O-okay," the woman stuttered, a light blush started to form. Marik smiled softly as the waitress walked away.

"Why is she going to join us?" Wufei growled. Whatever respect he had for the man was now gone. He was going to let someone who wasn't involved with the mission join in on their meeting.

Marik gave Wufei a puzzled look, then burst into laughter. "You think? Oh man, wait till Ryou hears this!"

"Hear what?" the waitress said. "Oh, don't tell me they thought I was a girl… That's the tenth time this week, and it's only Tuesday!"

"We should have learned our lesson by now with Duo," Zechs muttered to his comrades. He then turned his attention back to the now known man. "I'm sorry about that. We normally can tell the difference, but-"

"It's okay," the man interrupted Zechs. "I'm used to it. Oh, my name it Ryou Bakura."

"Bakura?" Trowa repeated.

"Yes, I'm named after my ancestor who was a duelist back in the 'Golden Age' of Duel Monsters," Ryou sighed. "Doesn't help I look like him."

"It's not that," Trowa muttered. "I think I've heard it somewhere before."

"Let's get back to introductions," Marik said after taking a sip of his coffee. "Ryou, this is Zechs Marquise, Wufei Chang, and Trowa Barton. They, along with some of their friends, are helping out with the tournament. I told you about them."

"Oh, so nice to meet you!" Ryou said. "Are they the replacements?"

"No, their friends are, remember?" Marik said. Ryou nodded, embarrassed that he forgot that information. Marik noticed the confusion the others had about the replacements. "That was going to be part of my explanation. See, some of the descendants of the duelist centuries ago are some of the best duelists now. Ryou here is no exception. In fact, some of the ones qualified for the tournament already had an ancestor who was in Battle City. Actually, so many have registered, it's almost like Battle City is happening again. Heck, even my older brother and sister are entering!

"There is only one problem. We still are missing some descendants for various reasons. Today's Yuugi Mouto is still too young to enter and isn't up to the King of Games level. And despite we have a Kaiba entering, Noah is no Seto Kaiba. Then there is no known descendant of Katsuya Jonouchi that duels. My boss has taken interest in Mr. Maxwell and Mr. Winner's dueling styles. Mr. Maxwell, in fact, has a very similar deck structure to that of Katsuya Jonouchi, only with a fiend twist. (2) Mr. Winner might be just as good as Yuugi Mouto with a little training."

"You mentioned Seto Kaiba," Zechs said.

"Well, we are hoping that Kaibaman would work with us," Ryou said. "He does duel exactly like Kaiba-san. If not, Yuy-san would be our next option. I've dueled against him some time ago and there were some similarities in the style of strategies used. If Kaibaman agrees to help us, Yuy-san will be in charge of enforcing the rules in case there are some Rare Hunters who think they are above them."

"Bastards are evil in their ways, but duel with honor," Marik added.

"Oh! I have to get back to work," Ryou announced. "It was nice meeting you, Marquise-san, Chang-san, Barton-san. I guess I will see you at the tournament. Are we still meeting later, Ish- I mean – Marik-kun?" Marik nodded, making Ryou smile a little before walking off.

"Now, where were we?" Marik said.

* * *

A man in a black robe sat at a long table in a dark room, most likely underground. Several chairs lined the table indicating it was used for meetings of some kind. One could tell this man was important as he was sitting at the head of the table. There was no way of identifying who this man was for he had his hood up, keeping his face in shadows.

"Boss," another man in another robe walked into the room. "Our source has confirmed the prize is to be Seto Kaiba's deck."

"Perfect," the leader said. "You know the plan. Contact the Neo Domino sector and tell them to get ready. I want everything finished when I get there or else. Failure isn't allowed in this gang."

"R-right, boss!" The man stuttered before making a hasty exit.

"Soon, I'll have its power in my grasp," the leader muttered. "I will make them all pay for ruining my family name!" Maniacal laughter can be heard all over the base.

* * *

"The Rare Hunters were formed to locate three all powerful cards that is said to only be a legend," Marik started his story. "Obelisk the Tormentor, Osiris the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra were three of the rarest cards. They were so powerful that only one of each card was ever made. They were also called the three Egyptian God cards. Supposedly, only a select few could even use the cards. There is a story that the leading female duelist of the time, Mai Kujaku, couldn't properly summon the Winged Dragon of Ra when she had control over the card.

"They had another goal. There are these seven items called the Millennium Items. Created back in agent Egypt of the time of pharaohs, it is said each item has certain ability. One could read minds, another could control people, and there was even one that could see into the past and future. It is said that a village full of thieves was slaughtered just to make the items."

"You expect us to believe that these magical items exist?" Wufei said. "Magic doesn't exist in the first place."

"Oh, the items aren't around any more," Marik said. "They were needed to send a pharaoh's spirit to the afterlife, or so the story goes. I can understand why you don't believe me, but I assure you that I am telling you all the facts I know. If you would like proof, there is a tablet in the park's museum that you might find interesting. Not to mention that so many people believed in their power that they tried almost everything to get them, even murder.

"Back to the Neo Rare Hunters. I had limited access to their database thanks to my ancestry for a while during the war. Back then, it was fairly small with only 30 members. Yet, no one knew who the leader was, might still be that way. For some odd reason, they were already keeping taps on potential elite duelist. Their system was based off the person's ancestry or natural abilities. They even had some information no one should know. What you should be concerned about is that they had data on all you pilots even before Operation Meteor. The only one who made any sense was Mr. Yuy."

"Explain," Zechs said. "Heero is a great pilot, but keeping track of him due to a card game? Duel Monsters was still unknown to many people."

"That's right, not everyone knows about it," Marik said, looking off to the side. "I'm sure you know that Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were not born as Kaibas. When Seto was age 10 and Mokuba age 5, Seto managed to beat Gozaburo Kaiba in a chess match, making the man adopt both of them. Before that, they went by the last name Yuy. In essences, the Yuy family is related to the Kaiba family."

* * *

On the outskirts of Neo Domino City at an abandon military base, a group of men sat on various crates, barrels, whatever that could hold their weight. Most of them were talking amongst themselves except two. One was on a lap top while the other was playing with a yo-yo that had sharp spikes that retracted right before he caught it. For the most part, they looked like wannabe Yakuza thugs.

"Hey, boss-man!" the one on the computer shouted. The room became quiet; all listening to what the man had to say. "Just got an email from HQ. Big Boss-man gave us the go on the preparations."

"Finally!" the man with the yo-yo exclaimed, gray eyes shined with excitement. "You know what to do, boys. We have three months to get the supplies and set it all up. Less since he might want to come and double check everything. Remember! We may do this because of our leader ask it of us, but we shall get our revenge!"

* * *

A tan woman with long black hair stood in front of the Duel Monster Museum of Kaiba Land. She wasn't wearing a uniform that would be found in the amusement part. Instead, she wore a simple, long tan dress with long sleeves along with tan shoes. It reminded many of something from Egypt. Her blue eyes would shine as she smiled at the children who ran inside the museum.

Her vision shifted towards a group of three men. The same men her younger brother had a meeting with a few minutes ago. It was not chance Marik brought up the tablet during their discussion. If history was to repeat itself, history had to be explained.

"I see you found your way here," the woman said. "I am Ishizu Ishtar, Marik's older sister. I have closed off the tablet room so no one would disturb. If you would follow me…"

"How did you know we were coming?" Trowa said.

"My brother told you about the tablet. It was only a matter of time for you to come here. You wish to see evidence that what Marik said is true." Ishizu turned around and walked into the building. She didn't even turn around to see if they were following. She knew that they would.

"You see, long ago my family protected the tomb of a 'nameless' pharaoh. Tomb keepers, if you will. This task lasted for 3000 years until after the events of Battle City. It was shortly after the tournament that the pharaoh's soul was able to move on to the afterlife. This is the condensed version, of course.

"The reason for bringing you here is to show you the real origin of Duel Monsters. It is the only way we could hope that you would actually believe us. There is one tablet in particular that I would like for you to pay attention to. It is of the pharaoh and one of his loyal high priests in a duel. I'm sure you may recognize several things."

The three ex-pilots remained silent. Things already sounded like something out of a fantasy story or something. Spirits of ancient Egyptian pharaohs playing Duel Monsters with magic? It just wasn't possible.

The group reached a room with only two entryways. Several stone tablets lined the walls, each displaying something relating to Duel Monsters. One tablet stood out from the rest. Two human figures stood face to face, both wearing ancient Egyptian clothing. One of them had spiky hair with what looked like the Dark Magician above him. The other seemed taller and had a Blue Eyes White Dragon above him.

"Is this the one you want us to look at?" Wufei asked when he reached the tablet. "I don't see how this pertain to us."

"Remember what I said a few minutes ago?" Ishizu said. "This tablet depicts the nameless pharaoh, who is now known as Atem, dueling one of his high priests, Seto. I suggest taking a closer look before you say another word."

All three knew that tone. It was calm and even, yet they knew that they wouldn't be able to leave without at least looking at it again. Wufei got closer to the tablet, hoping to find something that was hidden while Trowa and Zechs stood back to see the whole picture. It was Zechs who was the first to give any sign of realization.

"Is that?" Zechs whispered. "It can't be…"

"What is it?" Wufei growled in annoyance.

"Heero?" Trowa muttered, noticing the same thing Zechs did. Wufei's expression turned to one of shock when he, too, noticed that the taller figure looked like the former Wing pilot.

"That is the high priest," Ishizu said. "A few years ago, I found a diary belonging to my ancestor, Isis Ishtar. In it, she described the events of Battle City. One event, in particular, was of her meeting with the priest's reincarnation. To be precise, Seto Kaiba."

* * *

The soft melody of a piano filled the lounge of the hotel. The crowd grew as the player went from song to song. Even those who worked at the hotel stopped to hear the mysterious player. But no matter who tried to start a conversation, the player paid no attention. No one was aware of the internal conversation taking place in the mind of the player.

_**"I've never seen Quatre that upset. Thanks…"**_

_ "I have no regrets. I got to see _him_, thus I am content. If he doesn't like it, too bad."_

_**"You don't have to deal with him."**_

_ "Yet. He's getting closer to the truth. He will figure out within a week of returning back to the manor."_

There was silence in the player's mind. Both voices had a lot to think about. Several songs later, the player glanced at a nearby clock and noticed that it was almost 4 o'clock.

_** "The others should be back soon."**_

_ "Give Winner a few more minutes to cool down. Like you said, we have never seen him so upset. I do not want to deal with this mess awhile longer. You don't know how bad it was the first time."_

* * *

TBC

(1) Death-T was something from season zero of Yu-Gi-Oh. Back then, the Kaiba brothers were bad guys and not just antagonist. (For those who don't know, antagonists include both bad guys and rivals. That means they aren't necessarily evil, just oppose the main character.) In it, Kaiba created 5 levels to try and get revenge on Yuugi and his friends, mostly trying to kill them.

(2) I am going to have Duo use a chance deck only with more fiend type monsters. It just suits him along with it will help with this idea I have.

**Random talk:** Dude, I think that was the longest chapter I've ever written. Yay me!

As for the piano thing… Yeah, that's because I've been listening to Rain and Storm from my .hack soundtrack a lot. On repeat…

Rubi-chan, over and out!


	7. Chapter 6: The Dragon Warrior

**Random talk:** I think this might be the last of what I consider "filler" chapters for awhile. I've just been setting up the history for those who are from the Gundam Wing universe. It's kinda annoying going through events of Yu-Gi-Oh, but kinda fun at the same time.

"_**speak"**_ person A talking to person B (same people as past chapters)

"_speak"_ person B talking to person A (same people as past chapters)

* * *

Chapter 6

The Dragon Warrior

It was times like these that Quatre wished he had brought his violin. He was furious with Duo and Heero for going to the café despite him telling them they couldn't go there. But that wasn't the reason why he wanted the instrument. Yes, it did help him to calm down, but it also helped him think things out. The blond really thought he knew his friends quite well. Yet, Heero suddenly became quite a mystery.

As he was scolding Duo and Heero, Duo claimed it was Heero who suggested going to that café. Even more surprising was that Heero confirmed this claim before leaving their hotel room without any explanation. Heero would never disobey an order like that without reason. In fact, Heero would be the one who would make sure Duo didn't do something like that.

A knock at the door brought Quatre out of his thoughts. He smiled softly at the sound of Trowa's knock. Yes, he had a key of his own, but it was an old habit that refused to die. Quatre gave confirmation for the tall brunet to enter.

"I'm surprised Duo hasn't dragged you down to the lobby," Trowa said when he walked in.

"Really?" Quatre asked in shock. Trowa would never volunteer information like that freely. "Why would you say that?"

"Someone was playing the piano," Trowa responded as he sat down next to the blond. "He's fairly skilled. There is a large crowd which included some of the staff that works here."

"That good? Oh, maybe I should go down and hear him."

"Too late. Just as we were waiting for the elevator, he stopped. Maybe you could ask him to play again some other time."

"I don't want to seem rude and walk up to a complete stranger to play for me. They might think I'm crazy or something!"

"Don't worry, little one. The main reason I was surprised you were up here was because it was Heero who was playing. Interesting that the song I heard was from an old Japanese cartoon, one that Duo watches often."

Quatre froze at that sentence. Heero gave no indication that he knew how to play any instrument, and he highly doubt Dr. J would take the time to teach it to his student. Then there was the fact that the song was from a cartoon, something that few would probably take the time to learn. One thing for sure, the mystery of Heero Yuy just grew.

* * *

Once everyone had their information ready, the six ex-pilots met in Trowa and Quatre's room. Duo was still sulking about what happened earlier, glaring at Heero every so often. Quatre would casually glance at Heero as if the answer of the mystery was right in front of him.

"Why not let the informant team go first," Quatre suggested. Wufei nodded in response before speaking.

"Our informant was actually Marik Ishtar. Yes, the same one who is the head of PR of Industrial Illusions. He claims that he is a descendant of the one who lead the original Rare Hunters centuries ago. Their goal back then was to find three cards said to be the most powerful and to collect seven 'magical' items called-"

"The Millennium Items," Heero interrupted. The group turned towards him, curious as to how he knew about them. The brunet had his head tilted down and eye semi-glossy, as if he wasn't there. "Seven items made out of gold, each with a different ability. One to see the past and future, one to read minds, one to located other items, one to judge people's hearts, one to allow the user to enter what they called a soul room, one to control minds, and one that unites."

"How do you know all this?" Duo asked as soon as Heero finished. Heero never replied, letting silence fill the room before Wufei picked up his report.

"Heero is right about the most part," Wufei said. "Ishtar did say that each item had a different use along with a few examples, but that's it. The remaining items might have functioned the way he described."

"What about the Neo Rare Hunters?" Duo asked.

"Nothing much," Zechs responded. "Their goals might be the same as the original Rare Hunters. I don't see how a game such as Duel Monsters is a threat to the world. Even if the chance that magic exist, it all seems so tedious."

"Wait," Duo said, holding up his hand so no one would speak. "You're saying that these guys want to take over the world with a card game? Anyone see something wrong with this picture?"

"Look, these are the facts," Wufei said. "Do you think we don't know how ridiculous it all sounds? Ishtar said that the group had information on us already. They have extensive files on us, in particular Yuy. Even if this all sounds unbelievable, they have data that could be dangerous in the future."

"Why Heero?" Quatre asked with concern.

"Evidently Kaiba Seto was a Yuy before he was adopted," Trowa answered.

"But Heero's name was a code name!" Duo exclaimed. "He might not even be related to the Yuy family let alone being a Kaiba!"

"We don't know everything," Zechs said. "Look, it's getting late and I highly doubt we will get any more work done with us debating about how the Neo Rare Hunters think. We have a flight to catch tomorrow. Let's pick this up when we have to present the information to Lady Une."

They all agreed to the idea since there were more questions as more facts were explained. All they could hope was that the employer for this mission would provide some answers. If not, Quatre knew he could always ask Heero. Lately, it seems that Heero has had answers to questions he shouldn't know. Answers someone like Jonouchi Katsuya would know.

* * *

Three days passed since that night. It was time to know exactly what their mission was to be for the tournament. They only knew the bare facts and roles with too many questions still unanswered.

"Gentlemen," Lady Une said to the six agents. "By now you have probably figured out that this mission is unlike any other. We felt it was important that you found out what we are up against. You still have the option to refuse after today, but I hope you will not. I will now turn this meeting over to employer of this mission."

"Come now, Une," a cheerful voice came from the back of the room. "You make it sound like I'm paying you guys to do this." All heads turned to see who was speaking. A blond man in his early twenties with warm brown eyes wearing a business suit stood in the doorway of the conference room.

"You did agree to pay the expenses," Une said. "Gentlemen, this is-"

"Hey, you're that guy from the café in Neo Domino!" Duo interrupted.

"Yup!" the blond man said as he walked up to the front. "I'm Katsuya Jonouchi, CEO of Industrial Illusions."

"I recognize that name," Duo said. "Wasn't that the name of the number three duelist way back then?"

"Hey, I was only third because I couldn't get Kaiba to duel me! He kept on saying I wasn't worth his time…"

Silence filled the room as everyone tried to understand what the blond was trying to say. Shock was evident on the faces of Duo, Wufei, and Zechs. Trowa eyes slightly widen, giving the only clue of his surprise. Heero, like always, showed no sign of reacting to the news. Quatre smiled along with Une at the reaction of the others.

"You are Katsuya Jonouchi from Domino City," Trowa answered for the group. Jonouchi just smiled and nodded in response.

"How the hell is that possible!" Duo shouted. "First off, cryogenics wasn't around until long after your time! There is no way you could be alive now!"

"They always did say Kaiba was ahead of his time," Jonouchi mused. "By the time I was frozen, Kaiba Corp had a few working prototypes. Lucky me got to be one of the first test subjects."

"Fine, but you were in your thirties when you went missing!" Duo continued. "Unless you age really well, there is no way you are 30 something!"

"I was also wondering that myself," Quatre added. "You look you are about the same age as Zechs."

"That's because I'm physically 23," Jonouchi said sadly. "You may not believe it, but due to the Shadow Realm I de-aged. It's one of those you-have-to-be-there-to-believe things. Then again, that bastard never believed it anyway even after all the shit that happened to him…"

"Mr. Jonouchi, I like to request that you watch your language," Une warned. "I get it enough with Mr. Maxwell."

"Sorry, sorry," Jonouchi laughed while rubbing the back of his head. "Back to business! I'm sure Mr. Winner informed you on the general mission. You six are going to be at the tournament to keep an eye out for the Neo Rare Hunters. Kaibaman confirmed his attendance this morning, so Mr. Yuy will be watching the monitors. The main reason is to make sure there is no cheating. He will also be in charge of keeping track of Hunters.

"The tournament is set up so that each duel is random, thus giving the duelist less time to prepare as it was in the past. We will set it up so that the five of you will be dueling any Hunters spotted. We cannot let them get the prize. You know by now that Kaiba's deck is up for grabs along with the cash. It's still not known what they have planed, but it can't be good."

"It still seems like a waste of resources," Wufei muttered.

"Maybe, but several people I know personally have requested the Preventers take action," Une said with her famous glare. "You all have entrance to the tournament along with hotel accommodations. You what needs to be done."

"Sure, sure, boss lady!" Duo said with a smile.

"I sometimes wonder why I decide to put up with all of you at the same time," Une sighed.

"Because they're the best?" Jonouchi offered. "Oh! I need to talk with Mr. Maxwell for a few minutes! It might be awhile, so the rest of you can go do whatever you need to do!"

* * *

_"Duo's finally getting the training he needs."_

_**"He's not as bad as you make him out to be."**_

_ "True… He isn't bad, but he's still nowhere near the skill level he can be."_

_**"You want him to beat you?"**_

_"Only one person is allowed to beat me, and I still don't like to admit that."_

* * *

Quatre could hear music fill the house. It wasn't him as he was in his office, working. Trowa was away visiting Catherine who was in town, so it couldn't be him. Duo was off learning tricks from Jonouchi. Wufei and Zechs were at their home doing god knows what. That left only one person.

As he headed for the music room, Quatre thought about what he would say. He had put all the pieces together. Despite what logic would dictate, his new blond friend was proof otherwise. If everything he said was true, then there could only be one answer. Only one person now can prove if he was right, and he was behind the doors Quatre stood in front of.

There Heero was, playing Chopin on the piano. Quatre could feel the emotion pouring through the music even without his Space Heart. Curious about what Heero was feeling at the time, he used his Space Heart just to take a peak. What he felt gave him his answer to his question.

"You're not Heero," Quatre said.

"Very good," not-Heero said as he finished the song. He turned around to face the blond. A smirk was present on his face. "What took you so long?"

"You felt different from him," Quatre said with a smile. "I have a favor to ask."

"Ask."

"Teach me how to duel." Quatre's face turned serious as he spoke.

"And why should I?" the other asked as he chuckled.

"Don't I deserve to learn from the best? After all, I remind you of Yuugi Mouto. Am I correct?"

* * *

TBC

**Random talk:** We're getting close to the reveal! How exciting! Next chapter starts the tournament.

Until next time!

Rubi-chan, over and out!


	8. Chapter 7: It's Time to Duel!

**Random Talk:** Hey everyone! Sorry for such a long delay. I was hit by a storm of writer's block. Then stuff happened in real life, so now I have to help take care of my great-aunt. That in itself is a full time job since she's 93 and literally retarded. Hey, it's the best way to describe her condition. I was able to get a vacation from all the crazy stuff, but I got sick on it. So, here we are! Let's get to the fic already!

* * *

Chapter 7

It's Time to Duel!

Months passed and everyone was busy. Duo was learning from one of the best duelist that ever existed and was improving fast. At the same time, Trowa noticed that Heero and Quatre have been hanging out more often than before. They still got the day's work done on time, but they would talk about Duel Monsters in their free time away from everyone else. Only Trowa found this suspicious. Everyone else thought it was a good thing that Heero was doing something else other than training or working in the scrap yard. Trowa knew something was going on since Heero was talking a lot more than he usually did, more than when he's with Duo. Something was wrong with Heero lately, and Trowa planned to figure it out.

When the date of the tournament was just a few days away, the six ex-pilots left for Neo Domino City where the event would take place. They were all busy doing recon and setting up security. There was no time for sightseeing this time. Of course, that didn't stop Duo from sneaking onto some of Kaiba Land's rides. It was decided that the preliminaries will be held in Death T since the multiple levels allowed multiple duels at once. That in it caused some problems in that it would make their job harder by spreading out their security between 4 floors. They didn't have to worry about the first floor since that was open to the public for free dueling.

The other issue was that the finals were going to be held in the Kaiba Dome. Moving from one location to the other was a problem since so much could go wrong between the two points. The bright side was that the finals were to be held the next day after preliminaries. With all the planning going on, the ex-pilots rarely saw each other, Heero especially. No one questioned why the Japanese teen was missing, figuring that he was caught up in his work like always.

Before they knew it, it was the day before the tournament. Many of the big duelists had arrived early to have some duels to show off their skills and to test one another. Big names like Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood were there. Yet the biggest commotion was over Kaibaman even though he didn't duel anyone. He was busy signing autographs and taking pictures. Of course Duo was part of the action when he was supposed to be part of security that day. It was a little surprising to find out Kaibaman was about the same height as Duo.

There were also some surprise fans attending. It turns out Mariemaia and, much to Duo's displeasure, Relena were fans of Kaibaman. Unfortunately, Relena spotted the braided teen, thus knowing Heero had to be around somewhere. She hounded Duo for answers as to where Heero was, all of which Duo just said it was classified. Even Kaibaman seemed uncomfortable being around the blonde girl with her "Heero senses" on full power.

Then came the first day of the tournament and still no sign of Heero, yet information was still being sent and received from the missing teen. Wufei got knocked out early on, much to his displeasure, by Kaibaman. It turned out that Heero had that planned since there weren't enough trained eyes to look for the Neo Rare Hunters with all the duels going on. Wufei was still upset that he was chosen for that job. The next to fall was Trowa against the last suspected Hunter that was in the tournament. It was actually Quatre who avenged the banged teen in the following round.

Throughout the tournament, all suspected Neo Rare Hunters were monitored as well as they could for suspicious activity. It was actually the lower leveled Hunters that gave the most away. A few called what they suspected to be a superior. Those who used the pay phone helped out even more by giving a general location of where the call went to. It was amazing that in this day that people still used a pay phone.

The semifinals ended up having Duo going against Quatre and Zechs against Kaibaman. Duo, confident in his skills after training with the number three duelist back in their day, was shocked to find Heero didn't rig it so he could go against his dueling idol. At this Quatre was a little upset, which he hid with his "I'll kill you and you will be smiling when I do" smiles.

To say the least, the duel was quite interesting. It turns out their skills were fairly even with Duo's fiend deck against Quatre's spellcaster deck. But in the end, only one can win. Much to Duo's shock, Quatre beat him with about 1000 lifepoints to spare. Wufei, Trowa, and Zechs were also a little surprised since Duo was training with Jonouchi. Said blond was grinning like an idiot, as if he knew this was going to happen. On the other hand, Zechs' duel with Kaibaman was fairly uneventful. Kaibaman's power deck overpowered Zechs warrior deck with ease. The finals were spectacular. It was back and forth with who was winning. At one point, Quatre had a 2000 lifepoint lead over Kaibaman. But in the end, Kaibaman was victorious by only 100 lifepoints.

Jonouchi sighed. It was the big moment, the moment where he would reveal himself to the world. In the past, he loved being in the spotlight. But as he grew older, he grew tired of it and just wanted to spend time with his friends and loved ones. He wished he could live a brand new life like _he_ was, but this was something that had to be done. After hearing whispers of the Neo Rare Hunters during the war, he had to do something. He needed to flush them out and prevent whatever they were trying to do.

"Congratulations, Kaibaman!" the announcer's voice boomed in the Kaiba Dome. "Now to present the grand prize is Katsuya Jonouchi, CEO of Industrial Illusions!" People started to whisper fairly loudly as the blond walked up to the microphone. People knew that name, but he was supposed to have lived a long time ago. Meaning, he should have long been dead.

"Thank you everyone!" Jonouchi said. The whispering stopped soon afterwards. "I know what you are all thinking, but I'm not him. Just like a few of the duelists here look like their ancestors, I happened to get my good looks from the first Katsuya Jonouchi. But this isn't about me, this is about the victor of the tournament, Kaibaman!" The crowd cheered even louder than before. Kaibaman took his place next to Jonouchi awaiting his prize. "Now with great pleasure, I present to Kaibaman the deck of the one and only Seto Kaiba!" A boy with long black hair walked up with a deck on a pillow. Kaibaman froze before taking the deck with a nod.

"Now for a special treat!" Jonouchi continued. "I will team up with Kaibaman in a double duel against the two of his choosing from those entered in the tournament using the prize deck. So, who will it be?"

"Duo Maxwell and Quatre Raberba Winner," Kaibaman simply said.

"What?" Duo yelled from the private booth the ex-pilots were using for their base of operation. "Why us? I mean, I'm psyched, but still!"

"You coming?" Quatre asked, already at the door.

* * *

It was decided by coin toss that Kaibaman was to go first, then Duo, Jonouchi, and finally Quatre.

"I place on card face down and summon Saggi, the Dark Clown," Kaibaman said. "Your turn, Maxwell."

"Right!" Duo said excitedly. It was obvious that he was still excited that he still had a chance to duel a legend. "Perfect! First I play Card Destruction. All four of us have to discard our hand and draw the same amount of cards as we had."

"We know, Duo," Quatre sighed as all four of them did as the card said.

"Er, right," Duo laughed. "Alright, since I had Sillva, Warlord of Darkness in my hand, I get to special summon it to the field! That's more than enough to destroy your Saggi! Attack, Sillva!"

"Duo, wait!" Quatre yelled, but it was too late. Sillva had destroyed Saggi, making Jonouchi smirk.

"You activated my Trap Card," Kaibaman said, "Crush Card! Now if you don't remember what it does, it makes it so you two can't use monsters with an attack over 1500. This includes your SIllva!"

"Crap…" Duo cursed. "I forgot about that…"

"I tried to warn you," Quatre sighed.

"You're screwed," Jonouchi laughed, "and it's my turn."

The duel went downhill from there for the two ex-pilots. They still put up a fight, but in the end, they lost.

* * *

"You two put up a great fight!" Jonouchi said when they were all in the private room after all the excitement was done. "And we also gathered a lot of information on the Neo Rare Hunters."

"Thanks," Duo said. "But I have a question. Why is Kaibaman here with us?"

"I think is time to show them," Jonouchi said. You could hear a sigh coming from Kaibaman as he unclasped the mask. There were gasps around the room except from two people.

"Heero?" Everyone yelled. Indeed, it was Heero Yuy, only with his hair styled so it wasn't all over the place. Then something even more unexpected happened. Jonouchi got up, went over to Heero, and kissed him completely on the lips. Everyone was speechless for a while until Duo spoke up.

"What the hell is going on!"

* * *

TBC

**Random Talk:** Sorry for such a short chapter. I just couldn't get a feel for most of it, so I just wrote what I could. The main problem was that this chapter would have been duel heavy. I really didn't want to make decks just for this fic, even if the minimum was two. So, I was talking to someone on Gaia Online, complaining about this chapter. One of them played the card game and happened to favor fiends. So I asked for a good fiend card for the beginning part and it had to beat Saggi. She gave me the move above, which worked perfectly for what Duo's style would be. I don't know what I would have done without her since I'm not into fiends much.

Until next time!

Rubi-chan, over and out!


End file.
